Moonlight Glitters
by xXxwINRY-eLRICxXx
Summary: About 15 years after Basil's case with Olivia, Dawson takes Basil out to relax and ends up taking him to a gentleman's club little to their knowledge was a familiar face working there and all grown up.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE CHARACTERS! I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS STORY!

(Tell me if you want to to add more :P)

**Chapter 1:**

Dawson was holding Basil's arm at the crook of his elbow as he dragged him down the street towards Glitter's Gentleman's Club, Basil glaring unhappily not wishing to anything.

"Come now Basil! It shall be so enticing. You haven't gone outside of the house since that incident a month ago… you need to get outside to do something!" Dawson said as the large grey mouse standing at the entrance let them in.

"I don't see how this is going to be enticing Dawson." Basil sneered unhappily. "There's no point in coming here. Its just females flaunting themselves to men for their enjoyment, it's preposterous."

Dawson shrugged and sat down after pulling out a chair for Basil, letting him sit down first. Their table was in the middle of the room with a perfect view of the stage.

_GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO GLITTER'S! WE'RE HAPPY TO INTRODUCE THE MAIN ATTRACTION TONIGHT, MISS OLIVIA AND THE GIRLS!_ The speakers blasted loudly, all the men in the room silencing as the lights dimmed leaving the stage dimly lit as the curtain slowly began opening showing the silhouettes of 5 girls.

Music began to play in the background loudly and Basil and Dawson sat in their chairs, watching the stage.

The girls began walking to the beat of the music coming out of the dark as brightly colored spotlights shown down on them, the girl on the farthest left from Basil vision line was a black mouse in bright green shorts an a corseted top, then second was is in the same but neon blue and her being a light brown mouse, the farthest or the right was also a black mouse wearing the same as the others but in purple, and the second to the right was also a brown mouse but in a yellow version of the attire. The center wearing neon pink miniskirt with and corseted top and heels she being a light tan or white, Basil assumed she was Olivia but began having a nagging feeling that he knew her somehow as she looked so familiar.

The girls began dancing in sync and Basil began staring at Olivia trying to figure out who she was hoping she would meet his eyes in hope he could recognize her that way. Dawson sat beside him on the edge of his seat smiling like a child who was just given a bucket of candy.

The song was halfway done as Olivia's eyes met Basils and she stopped, standing frozen in the middle of the stage, the music continue to blare loudly. She mouthed something and turned around and sprinted of stage.

Basil sat dumbfounded as he finally realized who she was and why she was so familiar to him.

WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT OLIVIA CANNOT CONTINUE TONIGHT BUT THE OTHER GIRLS WILL CONTINUE TO BE AVAILABLE! ENJOY GENTLEMEN! Basil sprinted out the door Dawson scrambling after him.

"Dawson! Say here and stop that Olivia girl if she comes around here." He yelled as he disappeared to the other side of the building.

Olivia had finished changing and was throwing on her coat as she sprinted out the door and collided into the Basil who had just turned the corner to the back of the building.

"You!" Olivia cried out, tears streaming out of her eyes heavily. She turned to run but Basil grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Let me go!" She cried, tugging at his hand as she attempted to release her wrist from his grasp.

"No. I will not let you go." Basil growled angrily glaring as her. "You ran away. Your father called me 6 months ago saying you had gone missing and needed my help. I searched for 5 months; we stopped last month because everything that led to you showed that you had died. You left."

"I had to! You wouldn't understand, now let me go!" She cried out yanking her hand once more. She pulled it out of his grasp but lost her balance and began falling towards the concrete. Basil reached out, wrapping an arm around her waist catching her.

"If I wouldn't understand, then make me understand." He said looking into her eyes.

"I—I—I—" She began but fainted, becoming limp in his grasp.

Basil sighed and slipped his hand under her knees and lifted her and began walking to the front of the building, finding Dawson still waiting. "We're going. And we have a guest staying with us for awhile." He continued walking.

Dawson nodded and followed Basil as he carried the girl in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Basil placed Olivia on the small couch in the sitting room next to the small fireplace as Dawson lit a flame in the wood stacked perfectly in the fireplace.

"Basil… who is she? Why did you bring her here?" Dawson asked as he hung up his coat, scarf, and hat on the rack next to the front door.

"Dawson, how can you be so daft? It's Olivia." He sighed touching his hand to her forehead, moving so Dawson couldn't see him doing it afraid he would think odd things.

"But… all leads showed that she was dead. It can't be possible that this is her." He whispered walking over so he stood next to Basil looking down upon the girl on the couch.

Basil stayed silent as he looked down at her once more before walking away disappearing into another room, slamming a door behind him as he exited.

Dawson left, heading towards the kitchen but stopped and looked back at the couch mumbling to himself, "Olivia… what have you gotten yourself into that forced you to do this?" He shook his head lightly as he headed into the kitchen to make some tea.

After the two men had left, Olivia began to stir on the couch and screamed loudly as she shot up into a sitting position. The loud noise caused Basil and Dawson to run back into the room and straight to her. They found her sobbing and curled up in a ball in a corner of the couch.

Olivia saw Basil and launched herself into his arms knocking him backwards onto the floor. He stayed there completely still, unsure of what to do with the sobbing female in his arms then slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist, telling her that everything will be alright and there is nothing to worry about, that no one is coming to hurt her or will ever hurt her without saying a word.

Basil managed to calm her sobbing, but she refused to release the hold she had on him and he obliged, letting her cling to him as they sat on a small love seat and Dawson in a chair next to them, concern flowing out of him like a river.

"So what exactly is going on Basil?" Dawson whispered solemnly.

"I'm not quite sure yet Dawson. All I've deciphered is that this is a lot bigger than we expected." He said gently as he smoothed Olivia's hair back as she rested her head on his chest.

"Are we going to tell her father that we found her or are we keeping it a secret from him until we know what exactly is going on?" Dawson sighed as he sighed wearily, glancing at Olivia's small form lying in Basils' arms.

Olivia came closer to Basil and clung to him as if her life depended on it, which it might as well be. She had fallen asleep and almost looked lifeless as she laid there, not a clue what was going on around her in the small room or the discussion happening between the two males that she had known since she was a small girl but had been forced to stop communication with them a 5 years ago.

Dawson sighed. "Basil it's late. We need to get some rest so we can discuss this more thoroughly tomorrow morning with Olivia explaining things."

"I'm not leaving her side Dawson, it took me this long to find her and I'm not letting her out of my sight again." He whipped his head around to look at him with a fierce glare that made him step a few steps back.

"Alright, just don't stay up all night." He nodded and left the living room and disappeared down the hallway towards his own room.

Basil slid down further against the couch, making sure not to move the small girl in his arms. He looked down at he with concern, wonder, and amazement. "You always do unexplainable things Miss Flaversham, and sometimes get yourself into way to much trouble." He laid his head against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes. As Basil fell asleep he pulled her tightly against his chest, pulling her on top of him.


End file.
